Whoa
by Dreams or Fantasies
Summary: RRP! (READ REVIEW PM) prologue inside rating T and M. Naughty thoughts and words but not actions
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE!**

**Dreams or Fantasies here with a new story!Now i will tell everyone now i only continue with stories if I get reviews to know people want to read my story other wise I will forget about it.**

**This is a Katius fanfic. Katniss and Darius.I just like the came up with the name and Olive Monster inspired is sad it only has 3 chapters but i still love it!So this is no hunger games no peacekeepers! Sort of modern-day nothing special.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Enjoy!**

**KPOV!**

**I smiled as I went to pick up Prim.I don't know why but she just made everyone Rory and Gale thought so.I think she and Rory would be perfect for each other.I just don't wanna come home and find them…( *wink wink*),well u know what I mean is in middle school and I thought she was to young for a boyfriend of course she tries to sugar coat me like making me stew and giving me foot massages. But I always tell her no.**

**But when I walk around the corner I run into some.I am about to snap at the person,but when I look up I see a handsome boy…Or i mean has an red-orange hair color and the most mesmerizing green eyes.I see him ask me if I am okay but I ignore him and keep staring.I feel him pinch me and I jump up.**

**"Ow." I whimper**

**"Well you were fantasizing about how sexy I am and how good of a kisser I am but u were starting to drool so…" He yelps as I punch him in the gets up and fakes hurt."What was that for?" I just smile and wink at him before walking past him and towards Prim's school.I notice someone glaring at me.I turn around and find that same man watching me.I see Glimmer flirting with is usually here to pick up her and Marvel's little brother he notices me staring he turns his attention away from her and winks at me.I blush while Glitter is glaring at me.I rise my eyebrow at her and she stomps off.**

**Once she is gone he comes towards me."Hey I never got your name." He says casually**

**"Katniss,Katniss Everdeen" i say**

**"Well Katniss may I say you look very….ravishing today." He winks."And I am Fowl." (OFF of Artemis Fowl)He grabs my hand and kisses it.I blush and he smiles."Why are u here anyway?"**

**"I am picking up my little sister Prim." I tell him**

**"Cool I am here picking up my little brother Kert."**

**"Nice names." I say while giggling**

**"Haha real funny." He says sarcastically**

**We just keep small I learn he is 18 goes to my high school and is learning to be a constructer.(sorry i have know clue it is a person who builds houses and stuff),he is single and when he says this he winks at me.I blush and look i noticed Prim and who I suppose is Kurt is watching us.**

**"Hello I suppose you are Prim." He grabs her hand a places a kiss on it.**

**"Yes I am…Erm?"**

**"Darius,Darius Fowl." He says with a smirk**

**"Primrose Everdeen." Prim says**

**"Okay well are you sure this is your sister?" Darius says, "You look about s enchanting but no one could be as beautiful as Katniss." He looks at me and winks.**

**"Of course I agree but yes I am her sister." Prim states**

**"I am not!" I pout**

**"Well I am sorry but i agree with Prim and Darius." Kurt says in a sing-song voice**

**"Ugh" I groan**

**"U can't beat the odds Kitty.3-1." Darius says**

**"Oh well lets go Prim." Katniss says**

**"Alright bye Kurt." Prim says,"Bye Darius"**

**"Bye bye Primy" Darius and Kurt say**

**We walk away but not before Darius winks at me.**

**And I think I am screwed…**

_**Hope you guys liked it review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1!**

**DPOV:**

**i kept thinking about was hard not to forget stormy try eyes and her slim body….Snap out of it.I don't know if she is a witch or I am under some girl has ever made me feel this isn't a one time thing but somehow I feel a connection to Katniss.I need to find out how to win her heart.**

**I walk in town with way if I run into Kitty I have a isn't creepy at all.I looked up on her Facebook and she always goes to **_**Coffee and Classics.**_**It says she is working there as a well now I know where I am getting coffee every morning.I smirk.**

**"Hey Kurt lets go to a place called **_**Coffee and Classics."**_

**"Why?"**

**"Umm…If you go I will get you a new Xbox game." I wager **

**"Katniss is there isn't she?" He says**

**"Erm….No?"**

**"Okay but I want 3 xbox games and I get to stay at Rory's house tomorrow."**

**" u do know how gay that sounds?"**

**"U are a very disturbing man Darius." He says**

**"I know." I smirk**

**Then once we have agreed we head I can smell the coffee but then it is gone.I ? I think.I look back and see the shop.I is sees Katniss and runs over to her.I see him hug hugs him back and he smirks at me and I get jealous.I glare at him and he smiles and hugs her course she hugs back.**

**"Hey Kat." I say**

**"Oh hey Dari."**

**"Dari?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Oh haha." I get it now**

**She just smiles at me.I almost melt."So Kitty do u think I could get some coffee and a marvel comic for Kurt?"**

**"Sure"**

**And then she went to go get it.I couldn't help myself but I watched but my vision went a little coughed and smirked at me.I glared at soon his face lights up and he waves.I look back and see Katniss on her way to us.I get up and go get the coffee and comic.**

**"I got these kitty."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Oh and Katniss."**

**"Yes."**

**"I like your back pockets." I wink at her.**

**She blushes and whispers a thank you.I smile questions me but I just give him his gets to reading I drink my coffee while dreaming of my did i just say **_**my?**_**Wow am I obsessed.I will ask her out later maybe.**

**I finish my coffee and wait for Kurt to finish his 3rd comic.**

**"You ready?" I ask him**

**"Yes but can we come tomorrow?" He asks**

**"Hmm i don't know i have to spend enough on those things u wanted…"**

**"Fine if we can come tomorrow u won't owe me anything."**

**"Great we were gonna come anyway but ok."**

**He hits me in the arm and I we are heading out I see Kitty walking somewhere.**

**"Yo Kitty where u going?"**

**"Um home?"**

**"Walking?"**

**"Ya."**

**"Well it's your lucky about we give you a ride home?"**

**"I don't want to be a bother."**

**"It my ?" I give her puppy dog eyes**

**"Fine."**

**"Yes!" I fist pump the air**

**We head to my with me up front and Kurt in the back.**

**"So where do you live?"**

**"Just make a right here."**

**"Alright."**

**"Here we are."**

**"Thank you again."**

**"What no kiss?"**

**She surprises me when she gives me a light peck on the course i don't let it go by that easy.I pull her back and give her a kiss.**

**"There now u may go."**

**She blushes and hurried out of the car.I smirk Darius-1 Kitty-0**

**Sorry it is short but it was a must chapter!There will be more interactions in the next chapter.**

_**Have a nice dream,**_

_**Or fantasy**_

**-Dreams**

**or**

**Fantasies**


End file.
